


Commitment

by seeyouin-Asgard (Sentiment_for_Lost_Creatures)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentiment_for_Lost_Creatures/pseuds/seeyouin-Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was normal — too normal for the Avengers — until Clint asks Tony a question, which both confuses and upsets Loki. The minor misunderstanding leads to an intense encounter between the tentative couple, leaving them both overwhelmed by their feelings for the other, which they have to deal with together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Did Cupid strike?

**Author's Note:**

> I also have this story posted on FF.net, but this site is pretty damn awesome, so I wanted to post it here too.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own or have any connection to anything related to Marvel or the likeness to any characters, films or comics.

Today is a day that the Avengers would consider as less than average; finally they have no missions, and thankfully no chaos. It is practically silent throughout the tower, save the soft hum of the news flashing on the television, or the quiet chatter at the dining table, or the occasional beep of machines in the laboratory.  
  
In the safe comfort and luxury of Stark Tower's renovated residential floors, the six members, plus their favourite God of Mischief, live together, finally happy in each other's company. As the sun rises overhead, it's warmth glows through the large, glass wall panels, shining over the bodies that occupy the large open space.  
  
Steve Rogers sits comfortably on the sofa watching today's strangely peaceful news, with the Hawk's bare feet thrown on his lap; he has no intention of starting an argument by making him move them. Clint Barton contentedly lets himself be swallowed up by the large sofa cushions, his comfort almost lulling him back to sleep.  
  
Sat at the dining table with a strong cup of coffee in hand, Tony Stark and his newest best friend, Loki, enjoy the feeling of their drink settling in their stomachs, a warm wake up. Their talk is quiet but with an unexpected ease, a discussion between the two planning for their day ahead.  
  
Absent from the room, Bruce is down in the lab — Natasha keeping him company — working on his latest experiment. Thor's presence is also noticeably missed, the lack of his loud, booming voice secretly pleasant for the calm ambience that has settled in the room.  
  
"Hey, Stark!" Clint's almost sleepy voice echoes from his place on the sofa. Tony looks up to see the archer looking intently at him, but turns back to his previous conversation. "I haven't seen the wife around recently, where've you been hiding her?"  
  
Now fully paying attention to the almost to smug Clint, both Loki and Tony stare at him, equally confounded by his question. Loki shifts uncomfortably in his seat, his mind running a million miles a second trying to figure out what the Hawk was talking about. Tony didn't have a wife, right? He didn't have a wife… Tony's eyebrows crease in confusion, no actual recollection of a marriage, he hasn't been  _that_  drunk in a while.  
  
Ah wait, his mind reminds him of the  _awesome_  weekend the Avengers spent in Las Vegas a few months back. Sin City itself, or Steve's appropriately named  _Devil Country_ — old man, Tony thinks — could not have accidentally tamed the playboy, philanthropist, surely? There's only one person currently on the cards that has any hope of that, and they definitely are  _not_  married.  
  
"Is that panic I see you in your eyes, Mr Stark?" Clint's voice is hauntingly mocking, a large grin plastered to his face.  _I'd like to rearrange that smile_. "Don't worry yourself, there was only  _one_  unwanted wedding that night."  
  
Steve slaps Clint's ankle harshly, clearly not wanting to remember the aftermath of  _that_  night. Tony and Bruce had somehow managed to create a substance that worked against his serum and managed to actually get the Captain drunk off his head. He awoke the next morning, death banging his head against a brick wall, his body weakened from the unfamiliar hangover, and a strange sight next to him on his bed. "Pretty sure it's not even legal for a drunken Asgardian to get married in a cheap Vegas chapel to an equally drunken super solider…"  
  
"One day he’ll forgive us for that." Clint quips to Tony, the hilarity of the situation still not having worn off. Steve however is still not sure if he would ever get over the trauma of explaining to Fury why himself and Thor needed an annulment for their  _marriage_.  
  
"Can we get off the subject of Steve's denial? We all know about his burning love for a certain thunder God with flowing, blond hair. I just want to get back to Clint's original conversation starter." Tony's patience is waning. He is clearly going to bring up Cap's misfortune later, and then again next week, and the week after. Hell, he'll  _never_  let the Capsicle forget about that night — it's just too priceless — but right now, he wants to get back to his own predicament.  
  
"About your  _wife_?" Tony's eyes beg with Clint's, he needs to know what the hell happened that night! Clint laughs before finally explaining. "As much as I like to see you squirm — and I mean, I really,  _really_  enjoy seeing you squirm under the threat of commitment — I wasn't actually talking about a proper wife. More your metaphorical wife."  
  
Tony can't decide whether it is because he hasn't completely awoken yet, he is still only on his first mug of coffee after all, or his mental capacity is waning. His optimum brain capacity has clearly not kicked in yet. "I was talking about Pepper… who else?"  
  
It is now that Tony's brain sparks into action — Pepper. Of course it was Pepper Clint was talking about! She is one of two women he has managed to maintain an actual friendship with, the other being Natasha. Their relationship however, is a strange one. Can you really have a normal friendship with a woman who has the ability to kill him in over a hundred different ways without leaving a trace? No one would find his body if he said the wrong thing, or looked at her the wrong way. Other than that terrifying thought, she is pretty cool. She can usually take his usual sarcastic wit in pretty good humour, and will, on some occasions, actually laugh with him.  
  
Pepper on the other hand, it almost did seem like they were married, but that really wasn't the case. They had tried the whole  _dating_  thing, and it was... well, it was weird. It was like kissing a relative in a way that wasn't particularly legal. Pep was like Tony's sister, sometimes he'd stretch so far to say even his mother.  
  
Before the Avengers initiative, when Tony had decided becoming more self-sufficient would be beneficial for not just him but the team as well, Pepper had pretty much run his life. She made sure he wasn't killing himself, and ensured he was behaving, scolding him when he wasn't. At times she had even ended up doing his laundry. Tony, nearing the big 4-0 milestone in his life, had never really left his teenage years. His name and wealth allows him to do pretty much what ever he wants with only the minimal consequences.  
  
Pepper was in charge of everything, even including his baby, his pride and joy,  _Stark Industries_. Tony had signed the company back into her capable hands when it became impossible to be a superhero, saving the world and running a multibillion-dollar corporation. She wasn't his wife, there was no ring, no romance, but that being said, he did depend on her heavily. Just not in  _that_  way…  
  
"You know that Pepper resides in Malibu, it's easier to run the company from there, and it's just safer in general. The house is pretty badass too if you ask me. It's much better than this place. She's also not really a big fan of Manhattan. Why do you ask?"  
  
Tony notices the almost disappointed look that dashes across Clint's face. But being the spy he is, with his terrific poker face, it is gone a moment later. But since he is much more alert, his neurons working faster and faster as the caffeine gets into his system, Tony successfully manages to pieces together the puzzle of Clint's original line of enquiry.  
  
"Oh… oh! This is golden. Truly golden! Did Cupid steal your bow and arrow and shoot you in the ass or something?"  
  
Clint goes from a peaceful resting face to hysterically panicked in a matter of milliseconds, "What? No! No, that's not it!"  
  
"Oh my Norse God of Fire, you like Pepper!" Tony's mouth grins wider and wider.  
  
"Who likes Pepper?" Natasha questions as she strolls into through the elevator door. She notices who's in the room and knows immediately who exactly Tony was talking about. A sly grin appears on her lips. "I see."  
  
"Barton and Pepper, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
  
Tony sings, waving his hands in a childish manner. He throws himself from his chair at the dining table, as he watches Clint launch from the sofa and in his direction. Cackling as he goes, Tony dodges past his attacker, and successfully avoids Natasha, not without difficulty though. He's not a nimble as the arrow-wielding spy, even the Cap, being the old man he is, has more agility than he does. Tony's achievement is short lived as he runs directly into the block of muscle that is Thor.  
  
"Ah, Anthony, why do I find you being chased down by a vengeful Clint Barton this fine morning?" It is still a strange sight for all of the Avengers to see Thor walking around in clothes that aren't his armour. It's even stranger to see Loki no longer wearing his typical ceremonial clothing or carrying his sceptre and magnificent horned helmet. Knowing that he probably will not understand what is going on, Thor shrugs it off. "Never it mind. My brother, I notice his absence, do you know of his whereabouts?"  
  
Tony takes a moment to turn around, looking to the table where he had spent the morning with said brother. He is surprised not too see him sat at the dining table. Loki must have left whilst Tony was messing with, and defending himself against Clint.  
  
"Well, he was here, but now he's not." He looks to Steve, who just shrugs. Confused by his sudden departure, since Loki usually likes to stick around to see Tony in such situations, since it happens on a regular basis, he decides he needs to find him. "Don't worry, I'll find him, Thor."  
  
He nods in response, trusting the Man of Iron with his brother, "Thank you, Anthony, I appreciate your efforts."


	2. I trust you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was normal — too normal for the Avengers — until Clint asks Tony a question, which both confuses and upsets Loki. The minor misunderstanding leads to an intense encounter between the tentative couple, leaving them both overwhelmed by their feelings for the other, which they have to deal with together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get sexy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own or have any connection to anything related to Marvel or the likeness to any characters, films or comics.

Loki finds himself staring out over the edge of the balcony that he can access from his private room. His room however, just happens to be on the same floor as Tony's. It still confuses him as to why Stark had set him up right next door to his personal room, Loki was positive that there were other rooms that would have sufficed. He didn't complain once though. Their close proximity and communal balcony had allowed the couple to progress forward to a friendship and later more.  
  
Talk between them used to be strained, practically non-existent even, Tony still slightly bitter over the whole thrown-through-a-window incident, but after a while he got over that and realised the two of them had so much more in common than he has with any of his other comrades. It was nice to finally find someone that understood him for who he was, on a similar level of intelligence — someone to challenge him intellectually, whether they were discussing science or magic. Both relished in the expansion of their knowledge.  
  
Loki knew what it felt like to fight for his father's attention, as did Tony. Loki had to compete against Thor, Tony had his father's lust for power and the company to compete against. Of course their situations were worlds apart, _literally_ , Tony hadn't brought upon an alien invasion and the destruction of Manhattan. But the underlying understanding was there, that was all that was needed. They had at least something to bond over, no matter how small.  
  
Still stood in place, the morning sun has stolen the coolness from the air, and replaced it with a tenderness Loki is unfamiliar to feeling anywhere he belongs. The nice warmth of his skin is nothing compared to the chill radiating in his chest, as his mind is quick to replay the conversation Barton and Stark had begun before he silently excused himself to hide the pure look of betrayal on his face. He didn't want anyone to see the genuine hurt he was feeling, especially since he was still confused himself about the feelings.  
  
" _I haven't seen the wife_   _around recently,"  
_ _  
_Loki didn't even know there was a _wife_. He didn't even think it was possible, Tony wasn't exactly known for his commitment. If it weren't for the strengthening pain in his heart, he would have taken the time to figure out Barton's motives for this line of enquiry. He wanted to know what anyone was to gain from such a question. But now there was nothing but hurt. Loki didn't like feeling this way, especially since the mortals he now associated with were causing it.  
  
" _where've you been hiding her?"  
_ _  
_It seems as though Stark had been intending to keep this a secret from him. Loki didn't know which of his thoughts hurt him the most: the thought that Stark had not been honest and the _God of Lies_  had not seen through him from the outset, or that their relationship wasn't what Loki had come to want from it.  
  
Loki is not ignorant to his lover's philandering ways, he knows about the woman, and the vast numbers they came in. He also knows about the previous experimentation the illustrious Man of Iron had taken too when he became bored with the female form. But he had hoped the infamous womaniser Anthony Stark had more tact and sense of nobility about him.  
  
Their relationship wasn't conventional, not in the slightest, neither of them thought it was. Loki himself is a God, a frost giant despite what he tells himself — he wasn't exactly a common sight in Midgard — and even with his shape-shifting abilities, his natural and preferred form is male. A person of the same sex was not a completely foreign sight to see in Tony's bed, just less likely than the fairer gender.  
  
Tony had to certainly adjust his feelings on the whole relationship between two males. He had to accommodate Loki's insecurities into their lovemaking. Loki would  _not_  under any circumstances let Tony top him. Tony put that down to Loki having a lack of control over his own actions in his previous life before he turned to the Avengers, and he was sure there an even deeper issue, but decided Loki would tell him about that when he trusted him enough. It was something Tony had to get used to. But after a while, he decided that maybe it  _wasn't_  so bad, and if being in control made Loki happy, it was worthwhile. He enjoyed himself whenever he was with Loki no matter what the circumstance.  
  
Whatever it was between them was never defined into words either — it wasn't exactly what mortals would call  _exclusive_ — neither of them explicitly stating how they really felt or what the wanted to gain through their time together. At times Loki had suspected it was just a physical relationship that Stark had wanted from him, but the longer they were  _physical_ , the more it felt like he wanted more.  
  
It turns out that it really wasn't just  _sex_  anymore. Feelings were getting involved and it scared them both to no end. But their stubbornness meant that both suffered in silence, neither admitting to the other. That's why Loki thought the relationship stayed in the state of ignorant bliss it was happy with. No one was getting hurt, they were both gaining some kind of release or another, and they were as happy as they could be with such a situation. That was enough to make Loki think he could rely on some form of monogamy from his lover. He thought Tony could have showed at least a low level commitment to the God.  
  
It doesn't take Tony long to find Loki, especially since he can just ask Jarvis for his whereabouts.  _Loki can currently be found on your shared balcony, Sir._  Once he gets to the specific location, he can immediately tell this is where the trickster is. He can sense the rapid temperature drop he notices that follows when Loki experiences a fluctuation in emotion. Tony just doesn't understand what emotion plagues the mind of Loki this time.  
  
Just as Tony suspected, Loki is staring out over the city, arms resting on the barrier between safety and falling a thousand feet below. He usually finds him out here when someone, most likely Thor, has annoyed or upset him. Tony walks up beside him, and follows his lead by staring out over the side of the balcony. The city is still just as peaceful as Stark Tower was before Clint decided to cause his own havoc.  
  
Loki doesn't look up, he doesn't even move. He continues to stare out over the edge, ignoring the advancing mortal. Still coming to terms with what transpired this morning, he really does not want to come face to face with his genius just yet. But it's like that song Tony had shown him a few days back,  _"you can't always get what you want"_ , and it certainly looks that way today. Just his luck.  
  
"Hey Lo', why'd you disappear earlier, you usually enjoy watching Clint mock me?"  
  
His head may be spinning due to being called  _Lo'_ , his appointed nickname from Tony, but it does not mean he misses the engineer's futile attempt at bringing light to the tense situation; he just brushes it off and tries not to let it affect him. Loki finds himself planning a weave of lies, but then he remembers who is stood beside him. The one man the God of Lies  _cannot_ lie too — oh, the irony — not that the billionaire will  _ever_  know that, his ego does not need anymore stroking.  
  
"I just — I did not find the source of mocking appropriate."  
  
Unwillingly, the temperature surrounding Loki keeps plummeting. A shiver runs through Tony, his arm closest to the other is pimpled with goosebumps. Loki realises Tony understands him well enough to know that there is something wrong, that something has upset him. After spending so much time together and his quick mind, Tony has the ability to sense such things now.  
  
"Loki, what's wrong?"  
  
Loki's body involuntarily stiffens as Tony reaches out to rest a hand on his forearm — an act of kindness — it's not that he doesn't want to feel Tony's touch, he just wants to understand the motive behind it first. With a simple touch, his façade begins to slip, but he corrects himself quickly. Loki sets the mask firmly back on his face, and he turns to look away, his eyes focussing on the ants walking the streets of Manhattan.  
  
"It is nothing of importance."  
  
The distinct hurt and confusion in Loki's voice, is enough to have Tony's fingers under the God's chin, turning him to look into his eyes.  
  
"If something is bothering you, of course it's important."  
  
Tony hates to see Loki's walls rebuild themselves; it makes it so much harder to talk to him, to express feelings. The trickster doesn't want to go back to the days of destruction and pain. It took them a while, but the bitterness Loki held, began to dissipate. He does not wish to travel back to that time of darkness.  
  
"Please, Lo', what is it?"  
  
Loki takes a deep breath, preparing himself to ask his question. Despite himself, Loki does not wish to go back to the times of being controlled, his mind not under his command, he desperate need for revenge. It is nice to feel less burdened now that he does not wear the heavy mask of his past,  _as much_.  
  
Almost afraid of Tony's answer to his question, Loki diverts his gaze away, unable to look at the man beside him.  
  
"Does Barton speak the truth? Is what he said true?"  
  
A silence surrounds the pair, Loki still not looking at Tony, unaware of the confusion on his face.  
  
"Is what Clint said  _true_?"  
  
Tony searches his mind for something said by Clint that would upset Loki. His quick mind settles upon the root of this problem almost immediately. His hand settles on Loki's shoulder to bring his attention back to him.  
  
"Oh, Loki, Clint was just wondering why Pepper hadn't been to the Tower in a while. He was trying to hide his interest in her, by teasing me, like a teenage boy crushing on the head cheerleader."  
  
Loki is confused by both Barton's notion and Tony's metaphor. The second of which, he ignores, not needing to understand yet another modern custom. But he did begin to wonder, is it common on Midgard to cause trouble between friends, to hide ones fancy for a partner? On Asgard there was no such problem. It was simple, you would court the one that held your interest, and if you were the correct suitor, things would fall into place.  
  
"So you are—"  
  
Tony almost laughs at Loki's surprising reaction, it almost seems as if he is jealous. But he bites his tongue, not wanting to offend the clearly very upset God any further.  
  
"I'm not married, not even engaged, I have  _no_  wife. There is absolutely no one else."  
  
Loki ponders Stark's statement closely, a hint of a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. His body relaxes under the gentle grasp of Tony's hand on his shoulder.  
  
" _No one else_... Just me?"  
  
Tony returns the smile at greater lengths, a large grin shining from his lips.  
  
"Only you, Loki."  
  
The thought of having Tony all to himself radiates a warmth across his chest causing a significant temperature increase to the air. The small hint of the smile from before grows wider, finally reaching his eyes. He brings his hand to lightly hold onto Tony's wrist, a thumb running over the skin beneath.  
  
"I—I think I like that. I like having you to myself."  
  
Tony brings both hands to cup Loki's cheeks. Looking into his eyes, now Tony understands. He understands what he previously thought was an overreaction on Loki's part. It wasn't. In Loki's eyes, his fears were justified, and Tony won't tell him any different.  
  
"Is that what this is about? You were afraid there was somebody else?"  
  
Loki's smile falters, his eyes dropping as if in shame. Pulling away, he turns his back on Tony. He doesn't like feeling jealous. He knows where it can lead: to anger, to resentment, to  _hate_. He knows what that is like all too well.  
  
"I do not wish to wake one day to find that you have found a woman that fits your Midgardian conventions, someone socially acceptable for an Avenger's significant other. The bringer of an alien invasion is not what a normal human being would find acceptable."  
  
Tony almost snorts in derision. He walks up behind Loki, who has walked away closer to his own room, somewhere Tony knows he feels safe.  
  
"When have I ever been one to play by the rules? I do what I want, remember?  _We_ do what we want. And right now, what I want is to be with you."  
  
The words sink in slowly, Loki can't bring himself to believe this chance of happiness he could potentially have here with Tony. But something — doubt — seeps through into his mind. He glances over his shoulder to look at Tony.  
  
"What is this between us, Anthony? Is this what you would call a  _fling_ , or something more than lust fashioned from simple boredom?"  
  
Loki remembers their first encounter slightly better than Tony does. Loki had been bored, and Tony had been drunk  _and_  bored. A volatile mixture of boredom, clouded judgement (on both sides, once Tony decided to share his scotch with Loki) and pent up frustration can only lead one way, and that was from their joint balcony into Tony's bed.  
  
What neither of them expected was after the initial shock of where they'd woken the next morning, their less incapacitated minds would continue to take them back to the same situation night after night.  
  
"Loki, you are the least boring person—"  
  
Loki shoots another glare in Tony's direction. He may now reside in Midgard, but he is still more than just a  _person_ , no matter how fond of the humans he has become. Tony realises his slip of his tongue, and holds his hands up surrendering.  
  
"Sorry — God — you are the least boring, badass  _God_  I have ever had the fortune of meeting."  
  
Loki would be more impressed by the statement if Tony knew more than two Gods; he already knows he's more interesting than  _Thor._  But at least the sentiment is there, that's what he appreciates.  
  
"But that does not mean we have progressed past the mere stages of lust."  
  
Tony strolls towards Loki suggestively, closing the distance between them once more, their bodies closer than before.  
  
"We are good at that though, aren't we?"  
  
Tony gives a flirtatious wiggle to his eyebrows. Loki seems less than impressed. He realises his mistake by the look Loki sends his way, and quickly diverts his gaze. Probably one of the things Tony likes most about Loki is the emotion you can read from his eyes. Not everyone can. He has a pretty good barrier stopping those unwanted from seeing his feelings.  
  
"Okay, sorry, not appropriate."  
  
Loki smiles, because he really does appreciate the humour, and lays both hands on Tony chest, either side of the glowing reactor.  
  
"You never are."  
  
"Loki, you of all people know that I'm not good with  _feelings_. Why do you think every relationship I've ever had starts and ends in my bed?"  
  
Loki hates that the fear that rises from the pit of his stomach. He hates feeling that he is not worth Tony's affection, that he is just one of those cheap floozy's that have already been in his position. He feels like moving away again, retreating from Tony, but he drawn to him, like a moth to light.  
  
"Is this one of those situations?"  
  
Tony thought he was bad with expressing his feelings with words — that's why he skips that and gets straight to the fun bit — but Loki just can't seem to get his thoughts in order. More questions are being asked than answered. Tony decides to take control of the situation, finally having the conversation they should have had when the relationship seemed at least semi-serious.  
  
"What is going through your mind, Loki? You keep asking me questions, but I don't know what you want. What do you want from this?"  
  
Tony merely has to blink before Loki's barriers are blocking any progress he thought he had made in understanding the Trickster.  
  
"I am not one to lay my heart on the line before I know of the others motives."  
  
 _I've begun to notice_ , Tony thinks, but dare not say aloud.  
  
"Let me in, Loki, let me know what you're thinking, what is going through your mind?"  
  
More and more Tony finds himself begging. Never has he ever felt the need to  _beg_ for anything in his life. But this is different. Nothing has ever been this important to him.  
  
"Opening my mind only leads to pain, Stark. You of all people know that."  
  
 _Stark._  Loki hasn't called him that in months. He didn't quite realise how much it could leave a distinct stinging in his chest. Loki's tone is sharp. He doesn't want to open his mind. Opening his mind lead to losing everything he was. Control was stolen from him and he was forced into the unthinkable. He hates himself just as much as the  _thing_  that infiltrated his mind and used him to do its bidding.  
  
"Do you really believe I could —  _would_ — hurt you on purpose?"  
  
Loki looks into Tony's eyes, deep, soul bearing. He wants to believe, he really does. But— but he— can he? Loki curls his fingers into the material, gripping onto the shirt covering Tony's chest, leaning into the warm body in front of him.  
  
Tony has been the only one Loki has confided in about anything. Lying in bed at night, together, Loki would recount stories of his time on Asgard. Tony would listen avidly as much as his mind would allow. Maybe that's why Loki chose that time to open up about his past, maybe Tony would still be recovering from their activities and he wouldn't really be listening. But Loki knew he was fooling himself. Of course Tony was listening, and understanding,  _and_ taking an interest. As much as he hated, the things he told the mortal really could be used against him.  
  
"You know my biggest fears and greatest weaknesses, you could quite easily—"  
  
"Do you think I would really use them against you?"  
  
N—yes…no—maybe? Loki doesn't know. Would Tony betray him? After everything, Loki knew Tony. He knew him better than he let on. Fear clouded his judgement, feeding confusion and doubt into his mind. But truth could be found amongst the most adverse conditions; Loki knew that better than most.  
  
"No."  
  
Loki let's his head fall forward against Tony's shoulder, his mind becoming weak from the intensity of the emotions coursing through him.  
  
"Anthony, I don't know what to tell you, I am as conflicted as you seem to be, maybe even more. I do not know what I'm allowed to want from this relationship, we have never exactly set boundaries of which to adhere to."  
  
Tony brings his hand to cradle the back of Loki's neck, his thumb massaging a small circle against the tense muscles, relaxing the God.  
  
"You are allowed to want what ever you like from this. We'll work it out. Just tell me, please."  
  
Loki doesn't speak immediately, his mind deciding on the correct words. He draws himself away from Tony's shoulder, his elegant fingers travel from Tony's chest, feeling along his neck to his face. He slowly traces the contours of the mortal's face, the stubble of hair rough under the soft skin of his hands.  
  
"I want you, Tony."  
  
His voice is quiet, a hoarse whisper. Loki combs through Tony's hair gently, avoiding tugging tightly as it knots, mussed due to sleep. He returns to focus on Tony's face, thumbs slowly smoothing the skin under his eyes.  
  
"I want you, I want your love."  
  
His long, pale fingers brush over Tony's lips. The other parts them, inhaling a large gulp of air, breathing in Loki's movements.  
  
"I want to keep seeing the look in your eyes when you take my hand, when you hold me close, when we make love."  
  
Tony stops him going any further, with his lips on Loki's. The movement of Loki's hands smoothing over his face, so gently, so full of — want, need,  _love?_  — Tony couldn't decide, but it leaves a distinct impression. He grips onto the front of Loki's shirt, as he feels those perfectly long fingers now tugging on the ends of his hair. They both pant and groan into each mouths, their movements needy and frantic.  
  
Make love.  _Make love?_  The words that fell from Loki's lips resonate repeatedly through Tony's mind. It really  _is_ more than just sex. He should have known that when he had taken Loki to bed for third consecutive time — because if Tony is being honest, before the trickster, no had ever made it longer than two nights with the playboy. And even then, that was improbable.  
  
This is what Loki needs, this is what he needs to feel. Tony's lips on his own, the closeness of their bodies, their heartbeats thumping faster against their rib cages. They go no further, though both are tempted. They are content for standing in their embrace, bodies flush against each other, holding on for dear life, afraid of letting go.  
  
"Tony—"  
  
Loki groans out as he finds himself pushed up against the balcony barrier, his leg hooked high over Tony's hip, pulling their bodies even closer. Tony kisses along Loki's neck to his collarbone, almost tempted to mark him, but he knows Loki isn't into that. His hand runs over Loki's raised thigh, grasping onto the muscle beneath. Neither can control themselves anymore, the need for each other's touch is burning,  _overwhelming_.  
  
Loki's voice is strangled and husky with want, he whines against Tony's lips.  
  
"Tony, please—"  
  
"What do you need, Loki?"  
  
Loki knows what he wants, but he just needs to be sure Tony feels the same. He stops Tony, as he nibbles the base of his neck, and spins them round. This time he is in control, a familiar situation for the couple. He pushes Tony against the barrier, who groans out as the almost painful sensation runs through his back.  
  
"Love me, Tony, do you love me?"  
  
Tony lets out an exasperated sigh, as Loki pushes his legs apart, his knee slipping between and against his crotch. He grasps a hold of Loki's hair, kissing him again.  
  
"Yes, of course I love you, you bloody fool!"  
  
The final weight is lifted from his shoulders, Loki's heart feeling lighter than ever before. He believes Tony — the mortal never more honest than when amidst of sexual pleasure — and that's all he's ever wanted. He just wanted to be loved, and  _now_ he has that. He can finally let himself be with Tony in the way he feels most vulnerable, most exposed, most  _scared_. But he knows he can trust Tony with his life. Nothing can hurt him whilst he's with the mortal he loves. He leans forward and down level with Tony's ear, his teeth grazing the soft skin of his earlobe. His voice quiet, ridiculously quiet, even for a whisper, but Tony hears, loud and clear.  
  
"Then take me, make love to  _me._ "  
  
Tony understands immediately what Loki wants, and it shocks him to the core. Never did he think their relationship would reach this level of trust. But despite how scared he is about what the couple are committing too, he's  _happy_.  
  
"Are you — are you sure?"  
  
Loki steps back from encasing Tony's body against the balcony, and places his hands gently on the mortals face.  
  
"I trust you, Tony."  
  
Still not sure what to make of this, Tony places his own hands over Loki's, holding them tight.  
  
"But Loki, are you positive, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, you know I don't mind—"  
  
Loki smiles at the concern in his partner's voice, his eyes full of the same apprehension. He's surprised, yet happy that Tony is worried enough about his well being to ask if he's one hundred percent sure with his decision — which he is.  
  
"Tony, you love me, and I you, now  _please!_ "  
  
He looks straight into Loki's pleading eyes. He can't say no. If the God was not sure, he wouldn't ask this of Tony, especially since he knows Tony would quite happily let him take the lead. If he was honest, it kind of turns him on when Loki takes control, dominating him; just a little kink of his.  
  
Tony nods, and Loki visible sighs, exhaling the breath he'd been holding. This was going to happen. He steps back completely letting his hands fall to his sides. Suddenly he's nervous, his stomach clenching. Tony steps forward, taking Loki's clammy hands in his own, gently squeezing in reassurance. Loki smiles, a heart-warming smile by Tony's standards.  
  
Tony glances over his shoulder to the door leading to his own room, and then back to Loki. Loki nods, answering Tony's silent question of whose room would he prefer. Still hand in hand, Tony gently pulls Loki along, taking his time. No rushing. This time Loki let's himself be lead.  
  
They reach Tony's room, a familiar territory for both of them. Loki finds himself feeling as comfortable here, as he does in his own room. They have practically been sharing this room since their affair began, more and more of Loki's belongings seem to be appearing. His books are now mixed amongst Tony's on his desk, and even his helmet sits proudly on top of Tony's dresser. Tony said it was too  _"badass"_ not to be in his room. Loki had to agree.  
  
Once the balcony doors have been shut behind them, JARVIS thoughtfully closes the blinds, blocking out the sun, and dims the automatic lights. He mutes the communication and turns off the security cameras (a well practiced sequence in his program), leaving them to their own business. With the door shut and the privacy settings turned on to maximum, the couple are completely alone, no fear of a disturbance. A much more romantic atmosphere successfully created in seconds thanks to Tony's AI.  
  
Tony stands Loki a few feet from the bed, and circles the trickster, his fingers brush over his shoulder blades, round to his collarbone and the top of his shirt buttons. Standing in front of the God, slowly, teasing, Tony undoes the buttons on Loki's shirt. He breathes in deeply, chest rising and falling, lungs filling with much appreciated air. The anticipation rushes through him, a shiver running through his body, as Tony pushes his shirt from his shoulders, the fabric falling carelessly to the floor.  
  
Loki's nerves begin to mix with the anticipation, his blood coursing through his veins, a thin sheen of sweat beginning to cover his skin. His cheeks flush a warm pink, and Tony removes his own shirt, the arc reactor glowing from his chest, casting a blue colour over Loki. Loki continues to let Tony undress them both, this time leaving his magic dormant, no need to rush this moment of intimacy.  
  
Ten long minutes later, Tony has finally finished undressing the pair of them, Loki assisting Tony out of his jeans. He soon finds himself being gently pushed backwards until his legs hit the bed, and he falls against the soft mattress. He shifts himself until his head reaches the pillows, leaving adequate space for Tony. Holding out his hands to his lover — an invitation — Tony takes a hold, entwining their fingers, and climbs over Loki's body.  
  
He kneels either side of the God, his golden skin contrasting against white. Tony leans forward, pressing Loki's hands into the mattress over his head, their bodies together. He kisses Loki fully on the lips, their tongues massaging each other, dancing, no one fighting for dominance, no one needing too. Leaving his lips, Tony places feather light kisses on Loki's chin, his neck to his torso, hovering his body lower and lower over the trickster. With their hands still joined, Tony looks up from Loki's stomach.  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
Loki smiles down at his mortal, his fingers unwind from Tony's grasp, brushing through the brunette hair beneath them. Tony turns his head to kiss the palm resting on his cheek. The words he previously said to Tony on the balcony rising to his lips.  
  
"I trust you."  
  
And that is all Tony needs to hear, he needed to know that Loki is confident enough for this. Tony, being the promiscuous character he is, has no qualms about what role he plays in the bedroom, but he realises for Loki this is a  _huge_ step for him to take. Loki isn't used to this, not in the romantic sense. This way has never been  _consensual._  He's never enjoyed it. But his heart tells him this is different. Tony wouldn't hurt him, not like those before.  
  
Tony takes charge, but not in a forceful way. He disregards his own needs, completely focussing on the God beneath him, and making him feel as good as he possibly can. He takes his time, making the foreplay last longer than it ever has before. Tony concentrates on Loki's pleasure; he wants the trickster writhing beneath him, compliant in his hands, submissive to any and all of his actions.  
  
Loki holds the other man close with both arms wrapped around his torso, as Tony's hand reaches down, slipping between the God's legs. He feels his body tense as the engineer's fingers push into him, but the comforting words falling from Tony's lips relax him to make things easier. He spreads his legs wider, groaning like a cheap whore as Tony works his hand in and out. It feels  _so good,_  never this good before.  
  
Continuing with his actions, Tony tries to make sure he can minimise Loki's discomfort as much as possible. So far, so good. But he knows well enough from personal experience, this is the easy bit, to get to the _really_ good part, things get more painful. He wants to make sure Loki is ready for that. He slows his hand down, and pulls Loki's attention to him with a simple kiss.  
  
"We can stop here, we do not have to go any further, just tell me what you want to do."  
  
Wrapping both legs around Tony's waist, and his arms around his neck, he pulls the body closer to him. He kisses him once on the lips, and then his cheek, chin, neck, shoulder. He thrusts himself down onto Tony's hand, grinding up simultaneously, gasping loudly.  
  
"Please Tony—please—just, I need this, I need  _you_. Please!"  
  
Unable to say no to the pleading, he gives in. He continues to take things slowly, talking to Loki the entire time, making sure he's all right, that the pain isn't too much. Loki isn't used to being treated this way, treated like glass, like he could break any minute. If it weren't for the feeling of Tony inside him, he'd be annoyed by such treatment, but right now his mind can't focus.  
  
The pain subsided long ago, now there is nothing but raw, unadulterated pleasure coursing through his body. His muscles tremble, tightening as his back arches, a particularly sharp wave rushing through his spine. His nails dig into Tony's shoulder, small scratches pulling across his skin, as he continues to thrust. Loki lets out a sob of gratification, his body jolting, shivering in ecstasy. Unable to hold on any longer, he begins to shudder, stomach muscles tensing as the sensation, hotter than ever before, rumbles through his abdomen, up his spinal column.  
  
Given up on being slow and careful, both far beyond the point of caring anymore, Tony snaps his hips backwards and forwards harshly, faster and more powerful than before. Each movement elicits a breathless moan from the God, his skin, tinted a warm pink, is slick with sweat, his dark hair splayed out over the pillows under his head. His eyes rolling back into his skull, closed; his mouth open, panting, gasping, lips swollen and red. It is not long before their bodies vibrate violently in absolute synchronicity, the final surge of white-hot electricity exploding, their climax finally pushing them over the edge.  
  
Aching and fatigued, Tony's languid thrusts slow to a stop, their bodies too sensitive to enjoy any more. After the very last ounces of pleasure have been had, Tony lifts himself off of Loki's body, rolling onto he mattress beside him. Neither speaks, their breathing to fast to think of words. The silence is perfect enough, words would ruin this moment. What just transpired between them moments ago was beyond anything either had felt before. They had thought the sex was good  _before_. The level of intimacy reached scares them, but knowing the other loves them, and is committed to this relationship, is enough to get them through the slight panic.  
  
Loki rolls over, wincing slightly — but nothing unbearable — and curls into Tony's side. Finally he's happy, and all thanks to Tony, his iron man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this installment, this is my favourite chapter I've probably written, ever!  
> Let me know your thought :)


	3. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was normal — too normal for the Avengers — until Clint asks Tony a question, which both confuses and upsets Loki. The minor misunderstanding leads to an intense encounter between the tentative couple, leaving them both overwhelmed by their feelings for the other, which they have to deal with together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own or have any connection to anything related to Marvel or the likeness to any characters, films or comics.

Lying together in absolute bliss, the genius and his God bask in the post-coital glow of their lovemaking. Tony's arms grip tightly around Loki's shoulders, as they come down from their high, breath still panting for much needed air. Loki has his head pressed against his lover chest, listening intently to the rapid heartbeat beneath him. The engineer traces soft patterns, possibly equations, maybe just wistful swirls and circles, into the soft pale skin under his fingers.  
  
The trickster kisses Tony's chest tenderly, his hand gripping onto his lover's shoulder, and looks up, a small but heart-warming smile gracing his lips, "I love you, Anthony Stark."  
  
Tony returns the smile, his hand brushing smoothly through Loki's sweat slicked hair, "You're the only person I don't hate for calling me Anthony, you know."  
  
"I feel privileged, Mr. Stark…" His voice a little hesitant, Tony still hadn't returned Loki's previous sentiment.  
  
The self-proclaimed  _former_ -playboy instantly picks up on the uncertainty and is quick to put it right, "Loki, I love you too."  
  
Tony lifts his hand to cup his partner's cheek, his thumb slowing smoothing circles to the tight skin, Loki copies the action, holding gently onto to Tony's face. Their lips gravitate together, softly touching, moving in synchronicity. It's short and sweet, but filled with so much love. They wrap their arms around each other in a tight embrace. Loki presses his forehead against Tony's shoulder; the slight dampness of his eyes has the genius holding his lover even tighter. His voice is quite in Loki's ear, "I love you so much, I can't even put into words."  
  
"You don't need too, you've already said enough." He looks up at Tony, who wipes away his happy tears with the pads of his thumbs. The billionaire kisses Loki again, not getting enough of the sensation, the love that rushes through him. They continue to hold each other, blissfully happy to be in each other's company… until they are interrupted by Jarvis' voice chiming overhead at a slightly lower volume than usual.  
  
" _Sorry to disturb you Sirs, but Miss Romanoff requested that I bring your attention to Mr Odinson's increasing interest into your whereabouts._   _He is close to searching for you himself. I do not need to remind you about the amount of doors and walls he has so far managed to destroy with Mjolnir._ " Tony is grateful for the warning; this isn't the predicament they want to be found in, especially by Loki's older, adoptive brother.  
  
"Do you think we should join the others again then, or can you make them disappear?" Tony sighs, not really wanting too, he wants to continue lying in the company of his lover — and possibly have some more sex, but that is beside the point.  
  
Loki's own sigh mimics Tony's. He too wants what Tony wants, but his happiness overshadows any annoyance he may hold for the disturbance, "If I could, I would, but I am in such a good mood, I think I can even cope with the overbearing protectiveness from Thor, and you know how much I despise that."  
  
"Come on then, lover boy, we need to shower, we're filthy and smell like sex…" Tony grimaces and throws back the covers, revealing their still naked bodies; he crawls ungracefully over the God, kissing him quickly before pulling them both from the bed towards the bathroom. With his head still reeling from the overwhelming emotions, Loki doesn't ask questions and follows Tony blindly.  
  
Once in the bathroom, Tony turns the shower to the correct setting, and when to temperature he steps in. He is quick to drag Loki in after him. In any other circumstance, they would have put the close proximity of their bodies to good use, which would usually consist of Tony letting the trickster have his way with him up against the cool tiles of the shower wall. But not now, this time is different, the entire experience of their lovemaking was. This time, standing under the warm spray of the water, comfortable in each other's arms, has them both content enough.  
  
Tony moves to stand behind Loki, who watches as he takes a hold of the body wash, squeezing some onto his palm. He smoothes the scented soap over Loki's lower back, his thumbs gently massaging the sore muscles. Leaning back, his head tilted to lie on the shorter man's shoulder, the God hums greatly in appreciation. Tony continues his actions over the rest of Loki's body.  
  
Once he feels more comfortable, his body now relaxed and free from the aching twinge in his back, Loki spins himself around in his mortal's arms. This time he takes the mint scented shampoo and lathers it through Tony's hair, and then his own, they stand back under the water, to wash themselves completely. They spend the next half an hour letting the warm water roll over their shoulders, soothing their tired bodies. The couple finally step out of the shower, suitably relaxed, and wrap themselves in the fluffy, green towels that Loki ensures are always there hanging over the heater.  
  
In no hurry whatsoever, they dry themselves, and redress in the same clothes they had been wearing previous to their little rendezvous, in hope to avoid any further questions. They are almost ready to face their friends, who will no doubt have their own suspicions as to why the God and the genius disappeared for well over three hours. As they are about to leave the bedroom, one question pops into Tony's head that really makes him think hard. He can't answer it for himself, because it doesn't really make sense to him. He stops and takes a hold of the trickster's hand, needing to ask him the question playing on his mind, "Why didn't you use your magic this morning? You've used it plenty before when we've had sex…"  
  
"I wanted no theatrics or distractions. I needed it to be us,  _just us_. It always seems so much more intimate that way, I can feel everything, all the emotion, even that momentary pain and that's what I wanted for, well, for my real  _first time?_ " Loki can't decide on a better way of wording what he means, but Tony seems to understand what he is trying to explain anyway.  
  
"…And was it all that you wanted?" All of a sudden Tony begins to feel slightly inadequate. He underestimated the significance of the situation; he had  _completely_  underestimated just how highly Loki regarded what they had just done. They both knew that this wasn't in fact Loki's first time, but yet in a sense it was. That was something they both realised — even if Tony was a bit slow to the mark. It was the first time Loki had  _chosen_  to let someone take him whilst having sex, he had  _let_  himself be that vulnerable, at that much risk. It was all his doing. He had finally had a real say in what he wanted, when he wanted, how he wanted, and most of all he wanted Tony. It was now that Tony really started freaking out, worried that this really wasn't everything Loki had wanted it to be. He didn't want to let him down with something  _this_  important.  
  
Loki sees the pure panic in his lover's eyes, but instead of messing with him — like he usually would — he decides to alleviate the tension promptly, "Do not worry, my love, everything was beyond perfect." Tony breathes a deep sigh of relief, his face visibly lifting, as Loki places a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "It's sweet of you to be concerned for me, Tony."  
  
"Well, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I wasn't concerned for your well-being? I only want you to be happy." Tony shrugs like it was nothing, scuffing his feet against the carpet.  
  
A grin slowly creeps onto Loki's face in an almost teasing manner, " _Boyfriend?_ "  
  
Tony's genius mind freezes in an instant. He physically feels the blood drain from his face, his hands start waving in the air trying to explain himself, as his words fail him, "I, um — oh — I… I know we haven't really ever classified what we are, and I know it's a big commitment to put a name to it, but, I mean, if you want to, like, you know—"  
  
"Mr. Stark, is this your way of asking me to be your boyfriend?" The grin on the trickster's face is only getting larger  
  
"Yes?" In an uncharacteristic squeak, Tony's voice cracks in his reply, heart hammering against his chest. Noticing how weak he sounded, he coughs and corrects himself, fixing his voice, feigning a confidence that isn't really there. "Yes. Loki, would you like—"  
  
The God throws his arms around the Tony's neck before he can even finished his sentence, "You don't need to even ask, you fool. I'm all yours."  
  
Tony's arms tighten around Loki's waist and he lifts the trickster from the floor until the longs legs are secured around his body. Their lips meet each other again, soft and sweet, yet hot and passionate. There is a crackling from overhead and they pull away groaning in annoyance.  
  
" _Sirs, I apologise for my second interruption, but I have had to inform Mr. Odinson that you are currently on route to the living area to stop him from coming to your room. Mjolnir_ was  _at hand, Sirs._ "  
  
Unwrapping his legs from around his partner, Tony assists him in standing safely. He brushes himself off, before addressing the AI, "Do not worry yourself, Jarvis. Tony and I are ready."  
  
"Speak for yourself," Tony coughs, "I could quite easily whisk you back to bed right now."  
  
"And have Thor catch us in the act? I think not, dearest. Not even my good mood could survive that." Loki pats Tony on the shoulder before stepping towards the door, "We must leave now to save us from any more awkwardness involving my brother."  
  
Tony huffs, really not wanting too. He sulks quietly, "You suck…"  
  
"As my mind serves me, that is usually  _you_ , my darling." Loki taps the end of Tony's nose, before he saunters out of the room and off down the corridor, his hips swaying in a way that makes the playboy's stomach twist and his heart clench. Did his boyfriend just  _sass_  him? He stands bewildered before he hurries after Loki. When he catches up to him, he slips his hand into the taller man's hold. They both grin as they make their way to find their friends.  
  
After one last kiss in the elevator, with only a few wandering hands —  _Tony_ — they finally separate when the door slides open. The room they walk into is now silent at their arrival, the team sit staring at them intently. Tony seems to take it in his stride, but Loki is still uncomfortable under the questioning gazes. Just as they suspected, Thor is the first to stand from the sofa to interrogate the couple. Loki notes that Mjolnir was in fact on the floor where Thor's feet were moments before he stood, and that does not make him any less queasy.  
  
"Man of Iron, why did it take so long for you to find my brother?" His voice is accusing and strong, yet he has  _no_  idea.  
  
Clearly Clint finds this most amusing, as he snorts, choking on the soda he is drinking. Natasha is not much better, but at least stays silent, as she sits beside him, a smirk wide on her own face. Shaking his head, Bruce sits wordlessly smiling to himself. On the side of the room, Steve decides to ignore everyone around him and pretend he is anywhere else but here. He really doesn't want to be involved in the conversation, because he has been around the Avengers long enough to understand exactly why Tony and Loki were absent — even if Thor is still oblivious — and it makes him uncomfortable thinking about his friends in such predicaments.  
  
Loki sees the reactions from the team, and his pale cheeks tint a rose blush. He is unbearably embarrassed, everyone — minus Thor (of course), but even  _Steve!_  — knows exactly why it had taken Tony as long as it did to find him. He didn't realise just how much attention the other's had paid to their absence, and he wasn't quite sure how they became so aware of their trysts.  
  
"For your own good, Shakespeare, you might not want the real answer to that question." Tony laughs as he continues in the room, high-fiving Clint as he goes. Loki hisses his displeasure, not wanting Tony to lead Thor to a state where he really does understand what is going on between them. That is just too much hassle to deal with. Already getting a headache, he takes a seat beside Natasha, and she nudges his arm with a knowing smile. He shrugs dismissively, but the small smile playing at his lip gives him away completely.  
  
"I do not understand —" Thor is still bewildered by what is going on as he begins to realise he is the  _only_  one to not know.  
  
"Honestly, Thor, for your own sanity, you do  _not_ need to know." Clint joins in, cackling as he does.  
  
Sensing Loki's displeasure, Natasha leans over, and punches the archer on the arm, stopping him in his tracks. He glares back at her, she can punch  _really_ hard! "You're pushing too far, shut it, or I'll persuade Hulk to smash your ass so hard, you won't be able to walk for the next month."  
  
"Pretty sure that's what Tony wants to do to Loki…"  
  
Everyone visible stiffens in their seats, knowing that could potentially be all that is needed to clue Thor in. Tony freezes in the middle of the room right in front of Thor, he still hadn't made it to the sofa. Slowly, he creeps along to stand behind where Loki is sat, his legs shaking with both anxiety and anger —  _thanks, Clint… Jerk_.  
  
"Now what is  _that_ supposed to mean…" Thor glares at Tony behind the barrier of the sofa separating them, the realisation setting in with everyone that he  _now_  understands. He understands exactly what Barton had meant, he has become more than accustomed to the innuendos, and he now wants to  _kill_  Tony Stark. Everyone flinches as the sky visible darkens and a loud rumble of thunder rips through the air. Panic officially sets in within both Loki and Tony.  
  
Tony steps forward and places a hand on Loki's shoulder gently. The God quickly responds by grabbing a hold of his hand, and looks up to his partner. "Loki, you know how much I love you, and I would also love to stick around and front this out with you, but I honestly think Thor is plotting to murder me. So for my own protection and so you still have a boyfriend once this is over, I hope you can understand my leaving to find a very secret hiding place. Come find me once the thunder has stopped."  
  
He kisses Loki chastely before indeed making his escape from the room. Loki doesn't protest in the slightest, agreeing that this is probably for the best. Tony has no particular destination in mind just yet; when out of earshot he'll have to ask Jarvis the best place in the tower to hide, with the highest probability of Thor  _not_  finding him. He's even contemplating grabbing the suit and flying to Malibu until things cool off, but he couldn't do that to his lover, Loki would kill Tony himself for deserting him to another part of America, no matter how much he loved him.  
  
"Man of Iron,  _wait_." Tony stops moving, just as he reaches the elevator, his finger ready to push the call button. "Did you just tell my brother you  _love_  him?"  
  
It slowly dawns on everyone else, as much as it does Thor.  _Love?_  No one knew it was as serious as love, well apart from Natasha. She already had everything figured out and was waiting for it to become public knowledge. Let's face it, she knew they were in love before they did themselves, she's  _that_  good. Steve looks up from whatever he was using to focus his attention, eyes wider than before; Bruce is still as indifferent as ever, he too had already had reason to believe this; and Clint, well Clint is shocked to say the least, he is the most surprised of everyone. He thought it was just about the sex. He didn't even think they were capable of the commitment that followed a declaration of love.  
  
Tony knows he's not in safe water yet, but the sky does significantly brighten. He walks back into the main section of the room, closer to the lion's den. As he approaches, he sees Loki hopeful face. Loki realises what is about to happen: either Tony is going to brush off the sentiment and crack a smart-arse comment, or he is going to tell everyone the truth. He really hopes it is the latter option.  
  
Tony knows he is not going to break his partners heart and lie, he just can't do that to him. He looks Loki straight in the eye and smiles warmly; his voice is completely void of any hesitation, as he talks straight to the trickster, "Yes, I did. I love your brother very much."  
  
"And Loki, you too return this love?" Thor's voice is still disbelieving, as he also looks to his brother.  
  
He is still overwhelmed by Tony's admission to the group, he can only nod, his eyes glassy. He can eventually choke out a gentle, "Yes."  
  
"Well, if that is the case… I cannot defy your happiness." Thor can see the truth in his brother's eyes, but pauses, concern once again returning to his voice. "My brother, you are happy?"  
  
Loki lifts himself from the sofa and steps up beside Tony, their fingers entwining in a tight hold. He looks to his boyfriend with the most genuine smile anyone has ever seen from him, and they all know this is true, "Yes, I finally am."  
  
The genius-billionaire-ex-playboy-philanthropist and his God of Mischief boyfriend have made each other better people, and for that the rest of the Avengers are ecstatic. The rarity of this relationship is not something they are going to challenge, not even Thor. Now that the couple realise that, Tony reaches up, attaching his lips to Loki's, their eyes slipping shut, blocking out the people surrounding them. No one matters but them, and that is how it is going to stay.


	4. Who knew?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was normal — too normal for the Avengers — until Clint asks Tony a question, which both confuses and upsets Loki. The minor misunderstanding leads to an intense encounter between the tentative couple, leaving them both overwhelmed by their feelings for the other, which they have to deal with together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own or have any connection to anything related to Marvel or the likeness to any characters, films or comics.

It took a few hours since the news broke, but eventually it sunk it. Tony and Loki were in love with each other, and embarking on a relationship that went above just having sex. It was difficult for Thor to comprehend, and he took immediate leave to hide in the kitchen once the couple started doing " _coupley things"_. Tony had taken to the sofa, and Loki had very gingerly made his way to sit in his lap. The genius didn't protest, his arms wrap instinctively around his lover, holding him close. The other Avengers — not out of discomfort, but respect — follow Thor's lead, and make their way from the room. The couple seemed to need a moment alone.  
  
Bruce and Clint stand in the doorway of the dining area, which is conveniently far enough away from the two lovebirds to remain unnoticed. They stand and watch, still finding it hard to believe. Natasha joins them, out of pure curiosity. Remaining at the table, Steve sits with his newspaper. He was confused that in this day and age, it was acceptable for two men to be together. Hell, he was still confused by the fact he was actually in the modern age. And it's in the modern age where aliens are in fact real, and he shares a giant tower with two world-class assassins, his deceased friend's genius son and his disembodied butler, and two mythological God's. So in all actuality, two men being in a loving relationship doesn't really stretch the imagination that far anymore. He wasn't going to oppose the relationship, of course not, Tony was his friend, and Loki was, well,  _Loki_ , how could he?  
  
Taking the news worst of all was of course, Thor. Despite everything — the adoption, the Manhattan incident (as everyone now calls it to avoid any embarrassment or upset) — Loki was still his brother. He will always love him like a brother. So to see him commit to this relationship with Tony Stark, who had quite the reputation to begin with, scared him. He doesn't want him to get hurt. He remains sat at the table beside Steve, in a stunned silence, staring off into the distance.  
  
"How on this Earth have they made it work?" Bruce glances to Natasha and Clint who are stood beside him.  
  
Natasha had managed to make sense of all the evidence, so to say, and realise that this was in fact love. That doesn't mean however, she understood how it had happened. "I have absolutely no idea."  
  
"Let's face it, we all knew they were screwing from the beginning, that much was pretty obvious. Painfully obvious, remember that giddy look on Tony's face at the beginning? I thought it was just about the sex." Clint states matter-of-factly, slouching against the doorframe, and it happens to be true.  
  
"It must have been  _great_  sex." Natasha thinks aloud, not even feeling guilty for her current thoughts.  
  
"The best…" Clint continues to let his mind wander, but is brought back to reality when he hears Thor groan in displeasure, from his place at the table. He does not want to think of his brother in any such situation. He was aware of such things, but it did not need to be shoved in his face. Clint grins sheepishly over his shoulder, apologising quickly, "Sorry, Thor."  
  
Slightly uncomfortable himself, Bruce shifts to rest on his other foot, and decides to skip over the assassin's thought process to focus on something a little less personal, "But look at them now though."  
  
As their friends watch on, Loki still occupies the engineers lap space, not that either seems to mind in the slightest. Tony places feather light kisses to his lover's neck, both giggling like giddy teenagers. They stop after a few long, teasing moments, and look directly in each other's eyes; the trickster gently places his hands to Tony's face resting their foreheads together.  
  
"I know, it doesn't even make sense." Clint can see what Bruce means, it really is a strange sight to see. He's not used to seeing such intimacy.  
  
"You mean it doesn't make sense how Tony, as famous for his promiscuity — the little slut — as he is for his heroics, and Loki, former villain and God of Mischief, have somehow successfully managed to tame each other into a committed relationship?" Natasha responds, folding her arms, shifting into a more comfortable position against the wooden doorframe.  
  
Clint contemplates for a moment, tapping his chin, before replying, "Yeah that…"  
  
"But you could tell though." She quips.  
  
The archer raises an eyebrow questioning, "Tell what?"  
  
She tilts her head quizzically, remembering not everyone catches on as quickly as she does, "How much they truly love each other. There is just this look in their eyes when they are in the same room, they gravitate towards each other, they make each other happy."  
  
"I'm just glad that they finally have found happiness." Bruce is glad they have found something he hasn't, and possibly never will. "They deserve it more than most, especially after everything they've been through."  
  
"That they do." Clint nods his head, agreeing with the doctor.  
  
"And I'm glad that Loki has stopped with all the evil too." Bruce is also really grateful for that added benefit; it's nice not being on tenterhooks all the time, now that they don't have to worry if Loki will suddenly decide to turn against them again.  
  
"Wait…" Clint's voice hesitates, "Guys, what happens if Tony messes this up?" The three look to each other, the sudden realisation dawning on them. They stare out of the door to where Loki and Tony are sat, and almost immediately all bad feelings are abolished.  
  
Cuddled in each other's arms, Loki sits with his head resting on Tony's shoulder; the genius weaves his fingers through the ends of his partner's long, dark hair. Every so often the trickster will press his lips softly against the billionaires neck. Tony's lips are moving, but from the distance they are spying from, they cannot hear, and the angle is distorted so Natasha cannot lip read either. Whatever he says makes Loki look up to him, his eyes glistening, a smile tugging on his lips. He reaches up and kisses Tony chastely, then returns to listening intently to the mortal's heartbeat.  
  
"Come one guys, we can't think like that, they've got this far on their own, let's just leave them too it." Natasha is the first to speak sense again, not liking the sudden negativity. She places her hands on both of the men's upper arms and motions towards the table. They all glance once more to the couple on the sofa before turning to join Thor and Steve.  
  
"How did this happen?" Thor whimpers incredulously, almost to himself, as he doesn't really note the other three Avengers joining him.  
  
"They are two beings that are remarkably similar in more ways than we can fathom, that used their connection to bond on such a level, it went much further than mere friendship." Steve glances up from his paper to join Clint and Bruce staring at her, all surprised by Natasha's sudden display of emotion.  
  
"But love? My brother  _in_   _love?_ " Thor obviously knew his brother was capable of love, of course he was. His brother loved more than most, and that was what led him to the darkness. But being in love with someone was completely different, and that was new for Loki, that hadn't happened before. But now, on Midgard, with mortals as friends, Loki had found the love he so desperately craved. He was happy for him, but yet he was still concerned for his well-being.  
  
"It's alright big guy, at least he's happy, right? Tony's a good guy, he won't hurt him." Clint leans over and punches Thor lightly on the arm, any harder and he would have broken his hand.  
  
"I suppose you are right…" Thor's voice trails off, distant, his mind clearly taking transporting him somewhere else.  
  
For the first time since today's instalment of ' _Which Avenger or modernism can confuse Steve the most?'_ , the Captain decides to ask Natasha a question that has been on his mind, "Miss Romanoff, since when did you become so open to romantic affection?"  
  
"From the moment I realised the two most unlikely people in all of the nine realms have managed to find love, it gives me an ounce of hope that we can all have at least that in our lives too." She understands why he would ask that of her. She isn't the most expressive when it comes to emotions, it's advantageous in her line of work to keep them hidden. But seeing  _Tony_  and  _Loki_  sat on the sofa in each other's arms, holding the one they love, allows her to think there is the same possibility out there for her.

 

 

Back in the living room, still curled up together on the sofa, Loki once again looks up to Tony, "You know that our friends have been watching us from the doorway…"  
  
He sighs deeply, "I assumed as much. Sometimes they really are too nosy for their own good." Tony just hopes this will not become a habit.  
  
"At least my brother remains too shocked to stand watch. I do not need a chaperone." Loki shifts himself to sit beside his boyfriend. The thought of Thor now keeping an eye on him thoroughly disturbs him; it reminds him of his younger years on Asgard.  
  
"Now that really would be a mood killer." Tony shudders at the thought.  
  
Repositioning himself to kneel beside Tony, sitting back on his haunches, Loki places one hand on Tony's upper thigh, the other on the base of his neck; he flexes his fingers, teasing the muscle he has a hold of. He leans forward, his breath hot against his lover's ear, "How about we escape before he notices our absence again. He should not come looking to interrupt us this time."  
  
"Oh— _oh_ … Mr. Silvertongue, I like your thinking." Tony's own breath catches, his heart rate accelerating.  
  
"How about I show you just how talented this silver tongue really is?" All of the remaining blood in Tony's head decides to vacate his brain and travel immediately south. Loki smirks at the control his has over his partner. He stands gracefully, dragging his fingernails along the length of Tony's thighs, and his muscles twitch in response.  
  
Sauntering away, Loki winks over his shoulder. Tony quickly jogs up behind him, wrapping his arms around the slim waist of the God, "How about you teleport us out of here?"  
  
Loki does just that. He places his hands on Tony's shoulders, and let's his magic engulf their bodies.

 

 

After being coaxed by Natasha and partially Steve too, Thor wanders out of the kitchen and dining area, back into the living room. He has decided to talk to his brother; he wants to understand the new relationship Loki has embarked on. He doesn't want this to drive another wedge between them, they were just starting to fix things. When he walks into the room, he immediately notices the empty sofa. Looking around, he decides they are definitely gone. "Does anyone know where Loki and Anthony have departed too?"  
  
His friends walk up behind him, peering into the vacant room. Clint cackles, Natasha sniggers and Bruce chuckles lightly to himself. Thor looks to them all, and Steve gives him a look of sympathy. Oh…  _oh_! The realisation hits home hard, he understands now. From this day forth, he is always going to understand every single innuendo and euphemism that is made about his brother and Tony's relationship. He wishes he was still oblivious, the thought of Loki doing…  _things_ , makes him cringe. Outwardly groaning, he drops his head, "I shall return to my quarters now, I can no longer cope with the revelations today has brought."  
  
As Thor ambles to the elevator, Clint and Natasha continue to giggle together. Once their resident God of Thunder has left the room completely, Steve turns to look at the assassins. "You're not going to let him forget about this, are you?"  
  
They look to each other, smirking wildly, "Never."

 

 

Mere seconds after Loki had cast his teleportation spell, they materialise on the still unmade bed in Tony's room. It is such a well-practiced journey to the room, Loki no longer has think about what he is doing or where he is going. The couple land gently with Loki straddling the mortal's hips, pinning his shoulders beneath him against the mattress.  
  
"Now this seems more familiar." Tony smirks up at the trickster.  
  
"Well, I was going to show you what I can do with my tongue..." Smothering any reply, Loki covers Tony's mouth with his own, his tongue working against the other.  
  
The couple quickly fall back into their usual bedroom routine. Loki takes control and indeed shows Tony what his tongue is really capable of — something that Tony is definitely going to remember for later — it really isn't just his words that gave him the reputation of Silver Tongue. But as the afternoon turns to evening, the hungry passion calms considerably and Loki asks Tony to make love to him again, the trust in their bond stronger than ever. With each eager kiss, gentle touch, amorous glance they share, their love continues to thrive, growing more and more with each second.  
  
Once upon a time, Tony Stark was scared of love, of settling down, of  _commitment_. No one could overlook his hang-ups and neuroses to find the real him. Loki Laufeyson never thought he would find someone to accept him for who he was and who he is now, accept his troubled past with all the damage his soul has taken. As they hold each other in a tight embrace, they realise how truly lucky they are to have received redemption for the destruction they have caused, and found their one true love, their soul mate. They didn't think real happiness was possible, but they will fight with all they are to make sure nothing ever happens to the one they love.


End file.
